


Return

by the_morgue



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post-Mission, Worry, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_morgue/pseuds/the_morgue
Summary: Spock just came home from a dangerous mission that neither thought he'd return from. This seems reason enough to break his public displays of affection rule.  
Something incredibly short I whipped up at work.





	

There were certainly times that Spock had been forced to dismiss Mccoy’s attempts at intimacy. During shift particularly, no matter how innocent the exchange may have been. Each and every time however, he was met with variations of the same response. 

“ Aw hell, Spock. Just figured while we had a few minutes, s’all. ” 

Or should he ever reach for the Vulcan’s hand on the bridge, only to be subtly brushed off, Spock must watch the grin dissipate from his doctor’s face and the light simultaneously drain from blue eyes. 

It was a matter of professionalism though, and something that could not be negotiated. No matter how much prodding Leonard saw fit to barrage him with. Besides, Spock had no intention of sharing his intimate moments with the entire ship, as they were something to be cherished. To enjoy, as opposed to the hasty touches the other man had in mind. 

But on this particular day as he stepped from Galileo’s aft hatchway, it seemed that he fully welcomed the sight of Mccoy’s open arms. He had been waiting in the shuttle bay for him apparently, a stereotypical grin upon his face the moment Spock had emerged. 

The hybrid’s body ached. An unfortunate side effect of his human DNA, mixed with the impossible turmoil of the day’s events. But there was no questions from the doctor, knowing that he did not wish to talk about the many close calls. The hurried shouts on either comm. And neither did Spock. 

They simply meet each other halfway, the door to the ship humming closed as their arms wrap around each other in a tight embrace. 

“ Dammit, Spock. ” Mccoy breathed against the crook of Spock’s neck. “ I thought I was gonna lose you. ”

Spock nods, chin drifting through short brunette hair. He smelled like powdered soap. 

“ I love you. ” the doctor murmured, pressing a kiss just beneath where his lips hovered. 

“ And I you, ashayam. ”


End file.
